


Break The Borders

by GoldenEnderFox



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Bad Guy!Zane, Bad Guy-ish!Rhys, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Protective Dad!Zane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEnderFox/pseuds/GoldenEnderFox
Summary: Zane Flynt has had enough of the Crimson Raiders. He's been given an offer to fight by Tyreen's side... His daughter starts to fall for the God Queen - but he can't focus on that, the only thing he can focus on is a certain doppelganger.Rhys Strongfork has to decide who he wants to stand by. On one hand, he wants to stay by the Crimson Raiders. But perhaps siding with the COV would get the Calypsos off his back...
Relationships: Fiona/Rhys (Borderlands), Tyreen Calypso/Reader, Tyreen Calypso/You, Zane Flynt/Timothy Lawrence
Kudos: 10





	Break The Borders

**Zane Flynt has had enough of the Crimson Raiders. He's been given an offer to fight by Tyreen's side... His daughter starts to fall for the God Queen - but he can't focus on that, the only thing he can focus on is a certain doppelganger.**

**Rhys Strongfork has to decide who he wants to stand by. On one hand, he wants to stay by the Crimson Raiders. But perhaps siding with the COV would get the Calypsos off his back...**

**(I just have a weird head canon of Zane and Rhys being on the 'bad side'. All will be resolved if that is what is wanted! This is basically just a big cross-over of all the Borderlands games, so pretty much all the characters will appear at some point!)**

**-x-**

Sitting in a dark room, with the only light coming from a small window in the corner had Zane slightly on edge. He clasped his hands together on the table in front of him, leaning forward slightly in his chair as he closed his eyes. He was slowly growing impatient as he had been locked in this room for the past hour, doing absolutely nothing but listening to his own thoughts and the occasional shout or two from a bandit just outside the door.

Zane's eyes shot open as he heard loud footsteps echoing towards the room.

This _had_ to be the woman he had been waiting for. It just had to.

For some reason, the footsteps stopped just outside the door. He heard muffled voices, mainly angry toned. Zane didn't even flinch when he heard the gunshot ring out, he simply shrugged to himself.

_Pandora._

He secretly hated Pandora, despite what he had told people. It was a stressful land, never a day where you could sit back and relax. Have a beer or two without being interrupted. Those were merely dreams that haunted him almost every night.

But he definitely enjoyed kicking some bandit ass every now and then. With his Digi-Clone and automated drone, he was pretty much unstoppable - although he did have a few close calls here and there.

The door slammed open and broke him away from his thoughts, "What is up, old man!" she said, flicking on the lights.

"Ah... Tyreen." he smirked, leaning back in his chair, "Ye get lost or what?"

She laughed, "I'm a busy woman, Zane! I got people to kill, planets to take over, vaults to conquer!" she pulled a chair up to the other side of the table before sitting down, "There's never a day that goes by where we ain't busy busting our asses off out there."

Zane slammed a fist down onto the table, already bored of the small talk, "Lets get down to business, eh?"

Nodding, Tyreen replied, "You don't waste time, do you? Alright then. I'm here to offer you some... _work._ "

"Lemme guess..." Zane trailed off, "This work involves me infiltrating the Crimson Raiders from the inside. Yes?"

"Ya got me." Tyreen raised her hands up in surrender, "And I bet I can guess what you'll say next. 'Why the hell would I do something like that?'" she tried to mimic his accent.

He shrugged with a sly smile, "I don't work for free, lass. The Crimson Raiders... I don't agree with a lot of shit they do. But they pay good."

"We'll pay ya triple." she leaned forward in her seat, "And... I'll let you work right by my side. Imagine. You: a legendary Vault Hunter. Me: A crazy powerful Siren..."

"And ye brother?"

"And Troy. Sure." she nodded quickly, "We'll be unstoppable. The vaults. The loot. The cash. The _power_. It will all be ours for the taking."

Sighing, Zane shook his head, "I don't know about this. Ye do know that the Crimson Raiders have a bunch of Vault Hunters like me, eh?"

" _Like you?_ " Tyreen questioned, "I don't think any of 'em are as strong as you. You underestimate yourself, Zane Flynt. You and I can take them all on. With the power of the vaults... They'll think twice about coming anywhere near us."

Zane sat in deep thought, his fists clenched on the table. For the past few weeks he had been working for the Crimson Raiders, somehow getting caught up in all their business. Commander Lilith had lost her Siren powers due to Tyreen a few days ago, so the fighting power of the team was lowered severely.

He occasionally glanced up at Tyreen, who was watching him intently with a slight smirk on her face. Was he really here questioning himself on whether or not he should betray the Crimson Raiders? The people who had given him a place to sleep, safe away from the hellish lands of Pandora and bustling cities of Promethea. Neither of these places were fun to hang around on.

But who was he to deny such an offer from the one and only Tyreen.

Being paid triple. Being able to have all the loot in the vault to himself. In this universe, it was every man for himself. Everyone would betray you at one point or another.

"Don't go wasting my time, Zane Flynt. I don't like being kept in the dark." Tyreen stated.

Zane nodded, "Tell ye what..." he paused before smirking, "Throw in some crazy guns and then I might be more willing to join ya. Can't get the job done without a bit o' fire power!"

Immediately, Tyreen whistled - causing a rough looking psycho to walk through the door. He was dragging a giant brown bag, "I thought you might need a little bit of persuading." she chuckled, "In that bag are stolen weapons from Atlas, Maliwan, Tediore and even some Hyperion guns we managed to get our hands on. Only the best of the best for my Vault Hunter."

Putting out his hand, Zane added, "And I want a place to stay. Somewhere way from these..." he eyed the psycho who was still lurking in the room, "Weird fecking things."

Tyreen quickly put her hand in Zane's and shook, "You got yourself a deal, Vault Hunter." she retracted her hand before leaning back in her seat, folding her arms she suddenly became interested, "So... What's your best quality?"

"Whatcha mean?"

"Well... For example. I'm a Siren. I've heard one of your buddies is a Siren, too. Amara, was it? What is it that you do when you're out in the Borderlands?"

Smirking, Zane stood, "Alright, then. You wanna know?" he put his arms out, "Shoot me."

"Shoot you?" Tyreen questioned, "You sure about that, Vault Hunter?"

"Yes! Are ye deaf? Shoot me!"

Suddenly, Tyreen pulled out a pistol and immediately shot at him - aiming for his chest. A flash of blue light illuminated the small room, temporarily blinding her. Once her vision was restored, she saw what had happened. Instead of Zane being in front of her... It was a blue, almost holo version of him, who was aiming a gun her at.

"That's what I can do." Zane chuckled from behind her.

She looked over her shoulder, offering him a smile, "I'm impressed. You'll fit in nicely, Zane Flynt."

"Pleasure to be of service, Tyreen Calypso."

His blue clone soon disappeared.

**-x-**

"You took your time..."

"(Y/N!)" Zane exclaimed as he rounded a corner, "Didn't I tell ya to wait near the fast travel station, eh?"

"I got bored!" (Y/N) shrugged, "Shootin' a couple Skags and Rakks got old real quick."

Zane sighed as he and his daughter began to head for the exit of the COV camp, "Don't make eye contact," he warned, "These lot are feckin' mad."

(Y/N) nodded, "I got that impression."

The pair passed a couple psychos, most of them were fighting each other - shouting, saying that they were Tyreen's number one follower. The exit was in their view.

"Woah! Flynt, is that you?!" _Troy._

"Troooy!" Zane said, turning to face him, "I was just done talkin' with ya sister!"

He smirked, "Yeah. I heard. Word travels fast," his eyes drifted to the girl who currently had her back to him, "Who's this, huh?"

Zane really didn't want to stay here any longer, "The one and only (Y/N) Flynt," he announced. This caused the girl to sigh and turn around, she folded her arms and glared towards Troy, "Be careful. She's feisty," Zane laughed.

"As long as you don't cause any trouble-" Troy began, he was soon cut off.

"Troy! You aren't bothering my best employee are you?" Tyreen's voice echoed causing all the COV in the area to scream and cheer. She had a smirk plastered on her face as she approached.

"We were just on our way, Tyreen," Zane explained, "Then rat boy here stopped us."

" _Rat b-!?_ "

Tyreen nodded, "I have no problem with you being here. So long as you don't start a fight with any of my followers," her eyes then drifted to the blonde girl by Zane's side, "And who is this?"

(Y/N) cleared her throat, only just realising that she had been staring at the God Queen, "I-I'm (Y/N). Zane's daughter."

"Daughter, huh?" Tyreen questioned, "I had no idea you had kids, Flynt! The more followers the better," she smirked.

He shrugged, "I try to keep it on the down low. You know how people on Pandora can get. Kidnapping relatives and holding them until they get what they want, yadda yadda."

"If she's willing to fight, then both of you are welcome here anytime," Tyreen assured, "Safe from the bandits."

"Of course I'm in!" (Y/N) nodded, trying to not make her staring obvious.

"Good," Tyreen gave her a wink.

Zane wasn't a fan of dragging his daughter into this... But he had no other choice.

**-x-**

"Where the hell is Zane?" Lilith asked, pacing around the bridge.

"His ECHO went offline quite some time ago..." FL4K said, eyeing his surroundings, "I suggest sending a search party."

Lilith shook her head, "No. Zane can handle himself. I can't risk losing more of our people."

Moze sat down on the metal flooring with a loud groan, "Oh, come on, Lil! Send us out there! I wanna kick some bandit butt!"

Amara nodded, "We can handle ourselves. Zane is one of us."

"Nothing I'm going to say or do is going to convince you to stay, huh?" Lilith said in defeat. She sighed, "Look. I want you all to keep your ECHOs on so we can contact you. I'm giving you twenty four hours to find Zane. I expect you to be back by then, with or without Zane. Got it?"

"You got it, Commander!" Moze shouted, standing up and saluting, "Me and Iron Bear have this all under control." she said before making a swift exit.

"We promise to come back in one piece. With Zane." Amara assured Lilith, offering her a smile as she left to follow Moze.

FL4K simply nodded at Lilith before leaving, his Skag on his heels.

"Wooooow." Lilith rolled her eyes at the recognizable voice, " _You_ need to take control!" Claptrap exclaimed, pointing up at the Commander.

"Can it, Claptrap." she said, already annoyed by him, "They're Vault Hunters. I can only control them to a certain extent."

Claptrap continued to argue, despite Lilith's protests. She was feeling extremely stressed and she didn't want to have to deal with the robot unit today.

Near to one of the giant windows, Tannis stood quietly.

She had been observing the scene. Somewhere in her head, her trust issues still haunted her. The four new vault hunters who had magically appeared at their time of need... They were giving her doubts. Especially Zane. He didn't seem like a trust-worthy person.

Lilith had assured her that they were good people who would keep the evils of the world away from people like Handsome Jack and the Calypso twins.

Tannis couldn't help herself from going over to Lilith and Claptrap, "Claptrap..." she said, "Don't you think you should give Lilith a break? She's had a rough week. We all have." she tried to sound as confident as possible. Although she probably sounded quite the opposite.

Lilith gave her a thankful smile and nodded, "Yeah. Claptrap. Save it for another day, won't ya?"

Claptrap replied, "You don't things seriously around here."

" _I_ don't take things seriously?!" Lilith exclaimed in shock.

"Okay, you two. Lets not fight." Tannis tried to calm them, already annoyed.

"I feel like an outcast around here!" Claptrap shouted, wheeling away and out of sight.

Lilith sighed heavily, "Thanks, Tannis." she said before placing a hand on her shoulder, "You're the one who keeps us all from going insane."

"Er... W-Well, I don't think that's true, Lilith!" she spluttered, "I-I'm far from insane myself!"

"You think too little of yourself, Tannis." she yawned, "I'm gonna go take a nap. You got things handled up here for a while?" she asked, removing her hand.

"I... I should be fine. I-I'll call if things get out of hand."

"Don't hesitate to come to me or Ellie. Or even Moxxi." she said before making her way out the room, "Catch ya later, Tannis."

"Yeah..." Tannis started, her face heating up, "See you later, Lilith."

She took a deep breath, glad that she didn't spontaneously combust after all that human interaction.

**-x-**

**Ok, so I'm just testing the waters with this fic. It will end up containing OC x Tyreen. Zane x Timothy. Rhys x Fiona. Other ships/suggestions are welcome! (I was considering Lilith x Tannis but I'm not too sure)**


End file.
